For Him
by Mother Of The Universe
Summary: The only friends Maka ever had were six unknown individuals on the internet. Until she learned that they went to her school. Now, she's going to need her friends more than ever, especially when a broken boy walks into her life. She's going to need her friends help to save him. CroMa and Platonic!SoulMa. Modern AU. Read and review. Rated T for angst, swearing, and dirty jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my children!**

 **This is a Soul Eater modern AU. I'm in a bit of a Soul Eater craze at the moment, so I found myself having to write about it. It's a funny fluffy friendship story, with romance of course, cause I'm trash. The main pairing will be Crona x Maka, cause I'm a CroMa trash.**

 **Cheesy romance, fluffy friendship, and all kinds of things like that will be included. While I don't ship them romantically, I plan to include enough Platonic!SoulMa that it would make even the most hardcore shippers happy. I happen to really enjoy their platonic relationship, since there aren't many girl/guy friendships that don't turn into romance in media in general. I'm an enthusiastic Platonic! shipper in general, so general friendships in stuff is pretty important to me.**

 **While this story will be about cheesy romance, it will mostly be about cheesy friendship things. In other words, this is a fluff story, which is something I've never written before. It's always been action/tragedy. I will end up having a fair amount of angst in it, cause I'm me, but its gonna be mostly fluff. So tell me if I do this well or not.**

 **Now, in regards to Crona's gender; I have no fucking clue what that kid is. My personal head-cannon is that not even Crona knows. Crona's gonna be a boy in this story though, and I'll use male pronouns for him. Because using _they_ just kinda confuses me, _it_ is really rude, and unfortunately, the english language doesn't have gender neutral pronounces. Why I'm making him a boy over a girl is because Crona kinda strikes me as a boy, for two reasons. First being because when he first faced Maka in the church, he talked about how he didn't know how to deal with girls. The second is 'cause his dub voice is Maxie Whitehead, and I know her voice best as Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, so Crona's voice sounds like a boys voice to me. So, Crona's gonna be a boy in this story, though probably not the most boyish boy that ever entered existence.**

 **Another thing to mention; There are a few characters who have somewhat strange names, for a normal universe. While they might at some point receive nicknames similar to their names in the story, they are going to go by less strange names here;**

 **Soul Eater will be Soul Evens. His name was easier to fix since "Evens" is his real last name, and Soul is _passible_ as an actual name anyways.**

 **Black Star will be Leo Black. Since "Leo" is a Lion Constellation, I thought it was fitting. Black is because "Black" is a part of his name.**

 **Death the Kid will be Michael K. Grim. Michael was the name of one of the Christian angles of death, the K stands for Kid, and Grim should be self-explanatory.**

 **Lord Death is Shigami Grim. Taken from the Japanese word "Shinigami". Grim cause he's the Grim Reaper.**

 **Franken Stein will just be Frank Stein. Makes things easier for me.**

 **Medusa Gorgon will Hannah Gorgon, cause no sane parent would name their child Medusa. The scientific name for a King Cobra is _Ophiophagus Hannah_ , so the name was perfect.**

 **And last but not least, Arthur Boorman is Excalibur. Arthur because obviously, and Boorman because he directed, wrote, and produced the "Excalibur" film.**

 **And other names will be decided as I use the characters.**

 **When the characters are chatting online, the words will be in _italics_. Also, since the "at" symbol is apparently not something you can do on this sight, I'll just put the URL's in {These Brackets** **} to supplement for the "at"s. When the characters are texting, the words will be in BOLD. When indicating a time skip, the words will be underlined**

 **The rating is T for a reason. The reason is a fuckton of bad language, a fuckton of dirty jokes, and some of the angsty parts could end up being triggering, though I'll warn you of whats to come when those certain chapters begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It's not mine. At all. I wish I could somehow claim ownership over the story so I can add a continuation where Maka free's Crona from the moon and the two live happily ever after together, but dreamers live to be disappointed. I also don't own Tumblr. Sadly enough. I also don't own Netflix, or any Netflix shows that happens to be mentioned in this chapter and onwards.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

For Them

Chapter 1: My Weird Online Friends; They Actually Go To My School?

* * *

 _BooksHaveSouls_42-42-564:_ _I take solace in the fact that I could probably do great things if I actually got off this sight and went outside._

 _TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room:_ _I take solace in the fact that if I accomplish nothing, I can blame it on being on this sight._

 _I-Smell-Like-Camellias:_ _You may not accomplish anything in reality, but at least you have a good blog on here!_

 _TheMagnificentAwesomeGodBlackStar!:_ _Speak for yourselves! By merely existing I've already done great things!_

 _Shitposter_Sister_1: I swear to god any time one of you guys make a post, I see the other three blogs making comments  
_

 _Shitposter_Sister_2:_ _Don't you always comment on their post too?_

 _Shitposter_Sister_1:_ _Patty, I swear to god, if your stalking my blog again..._

 _8-Perfectly-Symmetrical-8:_ _{Shitposter_Sister_1} I told you getting your little sister a Tumblr wasn't a good idea_

 _BooksHaveSouls_42-42-564:_ _{Shitposter_Sister_1} Hey your right! Any time I make a post the first people to comment are always these guys; {TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room} {I-Smell-Like-Camellias} {TheMagnificentAwesomeGodBlackStar!} {Shitposter_Sister_2} {8-Perfectly-Symmetrical-8}_

 _Shitposter_Sister_2:_ _We should make a group blog!_

 _8-Perfectly-Symmetrical-8:_ _Yeah, I'm up for that._

 _TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room:_ _Sure, why not?_

* * *

 _BooksHaveSouls_42-42-564:_ _{TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room}_ _{I-Smell-Like-Camellias} {TheMagnificentAwesomeGodBlackStar!} {Shitposter_Sister_1} {Shitposter_Sister_2} {8-Perfectly-Symmetrical-8}_ _K, guys, just made a blog for us. It's called {MyWeirdOnlineFriends} I DM'd you the password._

 _TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room:_ _That's a really lame password._

 _8-Perfectly-Symmetrical-8:_ _How is this blog supposed to work?_

 _BooksHaveSouls_42-42-564:_ _It's a private blog, so all we need to do is log in, then chat with ourselves in the post section. We'd have to give ourselves nicknames though._

 _TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room:_ _Sounds cool!_

* * *

 ** _My Weird Online_ _Friends_**

 _Hey! It's ModBooks. How'd you guys like our blog?_

 _It needs a change of colors._

 _Yeah, which one are you? (Mod8)_

 _ModCool_

 _Sup losers! ModStar here to make your days brighter!_

 _Yeah, can someone kick him out? (ModCool)_

 _I guess I'm just too big for this tiny blog. It won't be able to handle it (ModStar)_

 _Lol! I just told my mom I was chatting with a bunch of strangers! She gave me the whole internet safety lecture and everything! (ModLittle)_

 _Patty, I told you not to mention any of this to mom (ModBig)_

 _What? It's not like I'm gonna go out and meet these people (ModLittle)_

 _If we all met in real life, I think chaos would be unleashed upon the world (ModFlower)_

* * *

 _Guys, look at this picture I found! (ModCool)_

 _nkdfSTqlBSF-kWa-0RE9PcmFz7k=/768x0/filters:no_upscale()_

 _What the hell? (ModStar)_

 _What is with these stock photos? (Mod8)_

 _And who the hell are those models? (ModBig)_

 _I feel like they might be a bunch of scientifically developed humans who serve no other purpose than to pose for these pictures. (ModCool)_

 _I think that might be a little far-fetched (ModBooks)_

* * *

 _Guess what day it is!? (ModStar)_

 _Tuesday? (ModCool)_

 _My 15 and a half birthday! (ModStar)_

 _Who celebrates half-birthdays? (ModBig)_

 _It may be hard to believe that someone as great as I am has only been on this earth for 15 and a half years, but at least those years where the best years in the earths lives! (Mod Star)_

 _Well, congratulations on making the Earth happy, then (ModFlower)_

 _Oh! We should throw a party! And buy him presents. I can get him a giraffe! (ModLittle)_

 _Patty, we can't throw a party for someone we've never actually met (ModBig)_

 _Yes we can! (ModLittle)_

 _I don't think any of you realize that this guy is celebrating a HALF BIRTHDAY! (ModCool)_

* * *

 _GUY'S I'M HAVING A SERIOUS ISSUE! (Mod8)_

 _Dude, what's wrong? (ModCool)_

 _I HAVE THIS HORRIBLE FEELING THAT THE PICTURE IN MY BEDROOM IS LEANING A LITTLE TO THE RIGHT, BUT I'M AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW SO I CAN'T GO HOME TO CHECK! WHAT DO I DO I'M HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE SHIT OF A HUMAN BEING IF I CAN'T EVEN POSITION A PAINTING RIGHT!? HOW WILL I EVER SUCCEED IN LIFE I'M SUCH A MISERABLE FAILURE (Mod8)_

 _What. The. Fuck. (ModCool)_

 _HOW OCD ARE YOU MAN?! (ModCool)_

 _Very OCD (ModBig)_

 _And the worst part is that idiot is a childhood friend of mine, so I have to deal with this shit (ModBig)_

 _So you two know eachother? (ModBooks)_

 _I wish I didn't (ModBig)_

 _DID YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND ME I'M HAVING A SERIOUS ISSUE RIGHT NOW TELL ME WHAT TO DO SHOULD I CALL MY DAD OR BROTHER THEY MIGHT BE HOME RIGHT NOW THEY CAN CHECK RIGHT? OH MY GOD, I'M SUCH MISERABLE GARBAGE! I CAN'T SET THE PAINTING RIGHT ON MY OWN I HAVE TO FORCE MY DAD OR BROTHER TO TAKE TIME OUT OF THEIR BUSY DAY SO THEY CAN CHECK IT I'M SUCH A MORON! A MISERABLE GOD-DAMN MORON! (Mod8)_

 _You've gotta be shitting me (ModBig)_

 _Mod8, pull yourself together! (ModCool)_

* * *

 _Hey guys! Guess what today is? (ModBooks)_

 _The two year anniversary of our chat-blog! (ModBooks)_

 _Really? We've been chatting on this thing for two years? Man, time flies (ModCool)_

 _Two years of chatting on a blog that's almost as big as I am! It should be proud (ModStar)_

 _We should do something to celebrate (ModFlower)_

 _We could have a party! (ModLittle)_

 _Patty, like I said, we don't know these people (ModBig)_

 _Maybe we could meet each other in real life! (ModFlower)_

 _Sorry, bad idea. Our mom would never go for that (ModBig)_

 _My dad's already got enough problems trying to deal with my older brother. I don't want to add possible internet predators to his list of worries. No offence (Mod8)_

 _None taken. It's just that, well, you guys are my only friends (ModFlower)_

 _Well, I guess we have that in common. Nobody talks to me at school. I'm just the bookworm study-freak (ModBooks)_

 _Hell, I somehow manage to do something humiliating every day. Only internet people would be friends with someone like me (ModCool)_

 _Yeah, I gotta admit, it's kinda hard to handle someone as great as I am. People just try to stay away I guess. (ModStar)_

 _I only ever had one IRL friend. Then we moved away from him when I was small. I never saw him again. I don't even remember his name (ModBooks)_

 _I'm lucky. I've got my sister and Mod8. It's just them, but it's better than nobody (ModBig)_

 _My only friend was my older brother. But he ran away a few years back. Now I'm alone (ModFlower)_

 _I guess I'm lucky. My older brother's still there. But I'm kinda the black sheep of my family (ModCool)_

 _I barely even have a family. It's just me and my foster dad (ModStar)_

 _We're a lonely bunch of people, aren't we? My brother hates us, and my dad's so troubled already, I don't want him to worry about me. So I don't really talk to him about these things (Mod8)_

 _It would be nice if we could meet each other. I wanna have friends (ModFlower)_

 _I guess dreamers are made to be disappointed (ModBooks)_

* * *

 _I hate the people at my school (ModBooks)_

 _Don't worry, your not the only one (ModCool)_

 _You wanna talk about it? (ModCool)_

 _Not really. I just hate having to put up with them (ModBooks)_

 _No shit. Today, this asshole in my class grabbed a girls tampon bag and spilled it all over the floor. It makes me thank heaven that I don't get periods (ModCool)_

 _Wait a minute. You mind going onto your personal blog? I need to DM you (ModBooks)_

 _Uh, sure (ModCool)_

* * *

 _ **BooksHaveSouls_42-42-564 to TheCoolGuy_InThe-Red-Room**_

 _Do you know a girl named Maka Alburn? _

_Yeah, she's my neighbor. I don't really talk to her much. Why?_

 _Holy Shit! Soul Evens?_

 _How'd you know my name?_

 _It's me!_ _Maka!_

 _Your shitting me_

 _I shit you not_

 _Holy fuck! My online friend is my neighbor?_

 _Maka?_

 _Sorry, I had to go dunk my head in the sink water to make sure this wasn't a dream_

 _I have no real life friends! But my online friend is my neighbor! I'm no longer friendless!_

 _Unless your part of some popular group at school..._

 _Maka, I'm literally the guy who did the research project about the history of RPG games_

 _Does it LOOK like I'm popular?_

 _Good_ _point_

 _Hey Maka, I'm coming over._

 _Wait! Don't do that! My house is a mess, and my dad's a weirdo!_

 _And I'm on my period! I don't wanna be forced to talk to someone when I'm on my period!_

 _Soul?_

* * *

Maka slowly drew her eyes away from her computer screen and to the house next door that served as the house of her odd geek neighbor who she never talked to. He was the kid at school who told everyone he was cool, yet acted like a dork whenever he had the chance. She always thought she could be friends with him if he didn't have such an icy exterior.

She just happened to know her online friend. How uncanny. She wondered if the other members of their chat blog were people she knew. _ModStar_ definitely reminded her of Leo Black, an eccentric, athletic, blue-haired kid in her class who happened to have a god complex. As a result, he had no friends. If _ModStar_ was Leo, however, Maka would have to bang her head against her desk several times.

She contemplated wether or not she should try to get out of her pajama's, but a ringing of the door bell decided that for her.

She heard the faint sound of her dad opening the door, and asking the boy who he was.

"I'm Soul Evens. Maka's neighbor,"

"Never heard of you,"

"Really? We've been neighbor's for twelve years,"

"Your not the boy who humiliated my daughter today, are you? Cause if you are I will make sure they never find your body!"

"No, that was someone else,"

Maka arrived downstairs to see her dad staring down her internet friend/neighbor at the front door. The boy had milky, yellow-ish skin, a tuff of untamed white hair, which was held back with a black headband, scarlet eyes, and rather sharp teeth.

"Seriously, I've been to like, five of her birthday parties," Soul insisted.

"Let him in dad, he's a friend of mine," Maka finally said.

"Really?" Her dad questioned. She had never brought home friends before...

"Yeah, he was one of the friends I had online. Turns out he's my neighbor,"

Maka's dad gave his daughter a questioning look, before looking over to Soul, then back to his daughter, then back to Soul again. "That's Uncanny,"

"Let's go to my room," Maka said, leading her neighbor upstairs.

"Want a snack?" Her dad asked them.

Maka was about to refuse, but Soul answered first. "Hell yes!" Maka couldn't help but glare at him a little. "What?" Soul asked. "When someone offers you food, you take it!"

* * *

The two kids headed up to Maka's room. It was an ordinary room, with light yellow walls, a wooden wardrobe, desk, cushy double bed, a few comfy chairs here and there, and a small TV stationed on top of her wooden dresser. Through her bedroom window, Soul could look across and see his. That was cool.

Maka took her spot at her desk, where her laptop laid in station, still on the Tumblr page. Soul could see the conversation they where just having. After a few seconds of assessing the situation, he jumped onto her bed, laying down on it, soaking in the comfort of the fluffy sheets.

"Make yourself at home," Maka droned sarcastically.

Soul laughed guiltily, sitting up and sitting criss-cross. Immediately, a sleek, dark brown cat with yellow eyes jumped onto his lap, rubbing it's butt on him.

"Uh, Maka, what's your cat doing?" Soul asked, somewhat uncomfortable with the feline's actions.

"Establishing her dominance over you," Maka answered simply. "Her names Blair. She's a Havana Brown cat. Or at least part havana brown. She acts more like a prissy strip club dancer than a cat though,"

Blair looked up at Soul expectantly. Doing the only thing he knew cats liked, Soul lowered his hand down to pet her. She purred as he stroked her head.

"Was there anything you wanted to talk about?" Maka asked.

Soul shrugged. "It's just crazy, I guess. I mean, what are the odds that some person I met on the internet turns out to be the girl who lives next door to me for twelve years. Stuff like that just doesn't happen!"

"Well it did, I guess," Maka said with a shrug. "I wonder if anyone else on our chat-blog are people we know. I mean, ModStar does remind me of Leo,"

"Oh god! He does!" Soul groaned dramatically, disturbing the cat, who gave him a hiss before running off. "I swear to god, if ModStar is actually Leo I'm going to murder myself with a spoon,"

"Murder yourself with a spoon?" Laughed Maka.

"Yes. With a spoon," Confirmed Soul, as if spoons where undeniably the best murder weapon out there.

The two laughed a little, before going quiet. "Hey," Soul pipped up, disrupting the silence. "About what that kid did with your girls stuff? I'm really sorry about that,"

"You weren't the one who did it," Maka grumbled.

"Yeah, but I was the kid who sat by and did nothing while the entire class of 40 kids laughed at you," Soul brought up. "I'll just let you know, if something like that happens in the future, I'll stand up for you, ok?"

Maka smiled. The perks of having a real-life friend. "Thanks. And I'll stand up for you too, the best I can,"

Soul gave her a large smile, his sharp teeth somehow looking more friendly than scary. He then looked over at Maka's bead-side table, where a picture in a flowery frame was held. The picture showed a young Maka, who couldn't be more than five, sitting next to a young... girl or boy. Soul wasn't sure. The child had lonely blue eyes, pink hair that looked so uneven it had to have been self-cut, and paper-white skin. The kid looked small, both in size, and in aura, not exactly radiating the same confidence little Maka was. However, the child did look happy to be with Maka.

Soul grabbed the frame and observed the two kids, remembering something Maka said about a friend on the chat blog. "Was this your old friend?" Soul asked her, holding the picture frame for her to see.

Maka smiled sadly, her eyes clouded with nostalgia. "Yeah. He was my best friend when we were kids. But then we moved here, and I never saw him again. I don't even remember his name,"

"You where what, five?" Soul asked curiously. Maka nodded in response. "No wonder you don't remember his name,"

Maka let out a sigh. "I usually don't like talking to people when I'm on my period,"

"I can leave if you want," Soul responded.

"No, that's fine," Maka told him, waving off his offer. "Your surprisingly un-irritating,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

Suddenly, Maka doubled over, the pain of cramps kicking her like an upset horse.

"Maka!" Soul shouted in alert, jumping off the bed. One second she was fine, and now she was dying.

"It's alright," Maka told him. "It's just period cramps. I just need to lay down,"

Maka attempted to crawl towards her bed, but after around five pathetic seconds of her trying to move while her uterus ate her large intestine, Soul eventually picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed, putting her blankets on top of her.

"Good, now should I get you anything else?" Soul asked. "Some painkillers? A hot water bottle?"

"Both sound good," Maka strained out. "Papa can tell you where everything is,"

Soul wandered downstairs and found her dad in the kitchen. He was a fit-looking man, with greasy red hair and blue eyes, and the same skin shade as Maka. She also seemed to have his nose. The green eyes and dirty-blonde hair she must've gotten from her mother, wherever she was.

"Mr. Alburn? Your daughter's getting cramps. She asked me to grab her a painkiller,"

"My Maka's in pain!?" Her dad popped out, suddenly looking stressed. "Quick!" He said, throwing the bottle of pills to Soul. "Take this to her! I'll get her a hot water bag!" As he said this, he immediately started heating up water.

Soul took a second to laugh at her dad's protectiveness. He was probably a good father, as far as Soul could tell, anyways. He stopped by the bathroom next to Maka's room and filled up a glass of water for her. She was in the same spot on her bed that he left her.

"I got your painkillers," The boy told her, shaking the bottle as evidence.

"Good," Maka groaned out. "Give me two,"

Soul collected the exact number she told him, and handed them to her, as well as the water glass. She gulped them down, and gave the glass back to Soul, who then put it down on her bedside table. "Your dad's preparing a hot-water-bottle for you,"

"Thanks, Soul," Maka told him. "Your a lifesaver,"

"Hey, I couldn't leave you withering on the floor. That'd be uncool," Soul answered.

With nothing else to do, Soul grabbed the TV remote off the dresser, jumped onto the bed, carful not to land on Maka's feet. He turned the TV on, and after a moment of struggling, he asked Maka, "How do you get to Netflix?"

"You press the apps button," Maka droned, unimpressed by his inability to use a remote.

Soul did as he was instructed, and found the Netflix app almost immediately. "The remote at my house has a Netflix button on it," He explained himself. Maka simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Whadda ya wanna watch?" Soul questioned, scrolling through the shows.

"Anything's good," Maka responded.

This really didn't help Soul decide what show he wanted to watch. He eventually settled on _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. "Have you watched this show yet?"

"Just the first episode," Maka informed him. "I kinda forgot about it,"

"Really? Your missing out!" Soul told her, pressing the show title. "How long ago did you watch it?"

Maka shrugged. "About three months,"

"Alright, your watching the first episode again," Soul decided, pressing the button and starting it up. At that moment, Maka's dad came busting into the room, hot water bottle in hand.

"Don't worry Maka! I've got your hot water bottle!" He shouted, handing it to her. Maka then curled around it, face red with embarrassment.

"Dad, it's just cramps. You don't need to act like I'm dying," Maka groaned.

"Sorry," He said, rubbing her head, much to his daughters embarrassment. "I just don't like seeing my little girl in pain, you know?"

"I'm grumpy, and tired, my organs feel like they're trying to eat each other, and I'm peeing blood. Pain is an understatement," Maka replied dryly, hugging the bottle close to her, pressing it into her torso.

Her dad then noticed Soul's presence in the room. The initial excitement of his daughter finally bringing home a friend had dissolved, and he now realized that he had let a _boy_ into _his daughter's_ room.

"What are you two doing?" He asked them, his voice laced with suspicion.

Soul quirked an eyebrow at his change of tone. "Watching Netflix,"

Maka's dad stared him down, giving the poor boy the scrutinizing look of a protective father. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Fine, I'm watching with you!" He told them, sitting on the bed behind Soul and Maka.

"No, dad, you really don't have to!" Maka told him desperately, praying that he would change is mind. It was a well-known fact throughout the town that one should _never_ bring Spirit Alburn to the movie theaters.

"Yes I do!" Spirit responded stubbornly, glaring at the TV as if it was trying to pick a fight with him.

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, then," He said, clicking play on the episode.

* * *

By the end of the episode, the sun outside had already set, and Maka was feeling a lot better, cramps finally fading away. She was still hugging the hot-water-bottle, which was still warm, and Soul was petting the cat. However, the two were feeling very uncomfortable about having to endure the bawling grown man sitting behind them.

"It's terrible!" Spirit sobbed, both tears and snot dripping from his face. "They went through so much! They're only children! How could this happen to them!"

"Dude!" Soul exclaimed in disbelief. "It's only the first episode,"

"It's too sad!" He cried.

"This is why I don't watch TV with you," Maka grumbled.

"Does this happen all the time?" Soul questioned his new friend.

"He cried during _Galavant_. It's a freaking musical comedy!" Maka answered.

"Which episode?" Soul asked wearily, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"All of them," Maka grumbled. "He always finds something to cry about in _any_ TV show or movies,"

"That's... odd," Soul concluded, not exactly sure what to say. "Just don't introduce him to _Stranger Things_ ,"

"Oh god, I've made sure he avoided that show at all cost," Maka affirmed.

Just then, as if sensing the awkwardness, Soul's phone rang.

"Oh, it's my dad," Soul told them, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Soul listened to his dad tell him what he needed to know. "I'm at Maka's house... You know, Maka?" Soul rolled his eyes at what his father said, before replying, "She's been our neighbor for 12 years! No I'm not making this up... She came to, like, five of my birthday parties!" Soul was silent for a long while. "I'm right next door. You can see me from my bedroom window,"

Soul stood in front of Maka's window where his dad would be able to see him. Both Spirit and Maka inched over to look across, seeing Souls dad in the window, an unamused look on his face. He mouthed words into the phone, to which Soul replied, "I told mom I was going to a friends house... I do not need to report to you everything I do!... Well, you yelled at me first!" Soul took a deep breath. "Dad, I... Yeah, ok, fine," And with that, Soul hung up. "Yeah, I gotta go home," Soul told his new friends.

"Oh," Maka said, slightly disappointed. "Well, come back again soon!"

"Don't worry, I will. Plus we can hang out at school. That'd be cool, right?" Soul asked her, lifting up his fist for her to bump.

Maka took it, pounding her fist against his, "Yeah, that'd be real cool,"

"And don't let your period kill you, ok?" Soul requested.

"Easier said than done," Maka grumbled, but gave him a smile anyways. "Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

As soon as Soul left the house, Maka went to lay back down, requesting that her father reheat her water bottle. When he came back, Maka was playing on her phone.

"Got your bottle," Spirit told her with a smile.

"Thanks, papa," She replied, taking it and hugging it around her torso.

"You want some dinner?"

"That would be nice,"

Spirit paused, before saying, "I'm glad you've found a friend," He told her. "But if he tries to make a move on you—"

"Yeash, dad," Maka interrupted, "Just because I'm friends with a boy, doesn't mean he's gonna be my boyfriend,"

"Sorry, I just want my little girl to end up heartbroken!" Spirit explained.

"Dad, I'm 17," Maka groaned. "I don't need to be coddled anymore,"

"Sorry, it's just, you've seem unhappy since your mama left, and..."

"And why did she leave?" Maka grumbled, giving her father a small glare. It had been a while since his last womanizing extravaganza, and even Maka had to admit he was doing a good job at making up for his wrongdoings. But still, it was him who drove her mother out.

Spirit gave her a remorseful look. "I've gotten better," He told her.

"Yeah, I guess," Maka sighed. "Can I have chicken for dinner?"

"Yeah," Her dad told her, leaving the room to make his only child some food.

* * *

 ** _BooksHaveSouls_42-42-564 to __TheMagnificentAwesomeGodBlackStar!_**

 _Hey, I've got a question for you._

 _Well, I applause you for your magnificent skills in decision-making. There is no better person to come to for questions than the boy who will succeed God._

 _Whatever. Does your name happen to be Leo_ _Black?_

 _Oh, so I see you've heard of my greatness. Yes, my name is Leo Black, what makes you ask?_

 _We go to the same school._

 _I'm Maka Alburn._

 _Are you the study freak I always cheat off of?_

 _Yes I am the study freak._

 _And you WHAT?!_

 _PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!_

* * *

 _So, turns out ModCool and I are neighbors (ModBooks)_

 _Well, whadda you know (Mod8)_

 _And ModStar also goes to our school (ModBooks)_

 _Wait, he isn't Leo Black, is he? (ModCool)_

 _Unfortunately, he is (ModBooks)_

 _OOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYY GGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD! (ModCool)_

 _One minute, I'm gonna go murder myself with a spoon (ModCool)_

 _Wait, your not talking about the blue-haired kid who always talks about how great he is? (Mod8)_

 _Wait, you know him too? (ModBooks)_

 _I have the same unfortunate predicament you have. I go to school with that dumbass (Mod8)_

 _Does that mean ModBig and ModLittle go to school with you? (ModBooks)_

 _Yes we do (ModBig)_

 _Your not that kid who spent the entire test period trying to write his name perfectly, are you? (ModCool)_

 _He is (ModBig)_

 _God, do we all know each other? (ModStar)_

 _How about you, ModFlower, who are you? (ModStar)_

 _Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (ModFlower)_

 _WE DO ALL KNOW EACHOTHER! (ModStar)_

* * *

It was Monday, the first day of school since Maka found out that all her internet friends were her classmates. Her period had lighten up, as she was no longer feeling cramps, and the amount of blood had reduced to that of a light trickle. She was still eating like a pregnant woman, however; her lunch tray currently stocked with odd and unhealthy food. She had homeroom with Soul, who she had sat next to, but she hadn't really talked to those people offline, never knowing what to say, so therefor avoiding it. However, it was impossible avoid someone when they where waving from across the lunch room for them to sit with you.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

She knew these people. She knew their names, and their faces, but she truly met them on Tumblr. A place where someone can make a fool of themselves and not have to care, since they would never meet anyone they met in real life. Now it's different, and she can't help but see the people in front of her and the people she met online as something different.

There was Soul, of course, she met him Friday. He wasn't that bad. He was currently wearing yellow platform shoes, red skinny jeans, and a yellow jacket that looked pretty cool, along with a large headband that had a buttload of pins and badges attached to it. He was currently trying to toss a grape into his mouth, and was failing miserably.

There was Michael. K Grim, or Mod8. His father was the head of the best college in the state, possibly in all of America. He had bright amber eyes, black, smooth, symetrical hair, with one side of it having 3 individual white stripes. As far as she knew, it was because of a prank from his brother. He was wearing a black suit, without a tie, and she had to stop herself from laughing at his formalwear. He was in the process of sorting his food into individual, equal, neat piles.

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, aka ModBig and ModLittle respectively. Elizabeth had long gold hair, blue eyes, light skin, with a slight beach tan. She wore a red crop-top, boot-cut jeans, and a white leather jacket, with a matching cowboy hat of the same color. Patricia looked just like her sister, but her hair was a shade lighter, and cut short, with bangs. She wore jean shorts, a red crop top that looked similar to Liz's, the same hat, and brown leather boots. Elizabeth looked to be inspecting her nails, while Patricia had some food on her spoon, and was driving it around like an airplane.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, or ModFlower, was a tall, asian girl with long black hair tucked into a pony tail, and black eyes. She was wearing an off-white halter dress, with brown thigh-high socks, and furry boots the same off-white color as the dress. She was the only one simply eating her food like a normal person.

Then there was Leo Black, or ModStar, who was molding his mac-and-cheese into a statue of himself, but it kept falling apart. He was wearing a black tank-top that was too large for him, black and white sweat pants, a small grey scarf, and large black sports shoes, and a yellow star tattooed onto his arm. He was also sporting impossibly spiky blue hair, and small, turquoise eyes.

Maka looked around at the odd group. What had she gotten herself into? It's not like she was much better, after all, her plate was filled with french-fries, brownies, pickles, and chicken strips that she impulsively threw onto her plate in large amounts. Both her brain and stomach told her not to grab those things, but her uterus said otherwise. And it won. She had worn her normal white oxford shirt under her yellow knit sweater, with the red pleated skirt, and black boots. She was dressed extremely preppy around a bunch of people who were either dressed as goths, generally casual, or looked as if they put on whatever they found on their bedroom floor. Her dirty blond double pigtails didn't help either, and she happened to decide that _today_ was the best day to tie them with her flashy, dark green ribbons. Of corse. At least the seat saved for her was right next to Soul, who was the only person she was currently comfortable with.

"Ooh! French fries!" Soul exclaimed, grabbing a one of the fries off Maka's plate.

"Hey!" Maka yelled, grabbing it, and yanking on it, only getting a small torn-off portion of the actual fry. "Mine!"

"Come on!" Soul chided. "You have so much food already,"

"I'm still on my period," She told him. "I _need_ this!"

Soul looked at her curiously. "Do _all_ girls eat their ass out when they're on their period?"

The four girls at the table looked around each other, before shrugging, and simultaneously claiming, "Yeah, pretty much,"

"Huh, the more you know," Soul remarked in disbelief, placing the stolen fry back onto Maka's plate.

"So, I guess we all have a lot to talk about," Michael suddenly brought up. "I think we should start by officially introducing ourselves. We probably already know eachother's names, but some of us do have preferred nicknames,"

"Like Mikey, here," Elizabeth said, gesturing the the speaker, much to his dismay. "We call him 'Kid',"

"Why 'kid'?" Maka questioned.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's an in-joke,"

Michael, or Kid, apparently, glared at his taller friend, "Liz! I told you not to call me that!"

"Well, you didn't like Mikey..." She justified. "Anyways, I prefer to be called Liz. And we call my sister Patty,"

"Anyone else got a preferred nickname?" Kid asked with an upset grumble.

"Black Star!" Declared Leo. Everyone turned to him with an annoyed look.

"We are _not_ calling you Black Star," Kid declared. Leo pouted, but didn't push it further.

"Oh well, I am a great man of many names after all. Only those who can withstand my greatness should get to use my real name!" He bragged.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if we should keep him in the friend group," Soul told them, holding his spoon increasingly closer to his face.

"If we kick him out, he'll probably just come crawling back to us," Tsubaki giggled. "Besides, we can't kick him out, we've been his internet friend for two years!"

"I see," Leo whispered to himself, suddenly jumping onto the table, attracting the view of the entire cafeteria. He leaned in, his nose inches away from Tsubaki's face. "You can fully withstand the great person that is me. I may be too big for the rest of the world, but not for you," He suddenly stood up, pointer finger in the air, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I have officially decided to make you my sidekick!"

The entire lunch room started laughing. Tsubaki hid her head in her lap, face red, whispering "Oh my god,"

* * *

After the fiasco at lunch, the seven kids milled about their day, before eventually going home. Maka and Soul took the same bus, so they sat next to each other on the way to their houses.

"What kind of music do you listen too?" Soul asked his old/new friend.

"Eh," Maka shrugged. "Whatever I happen to feel like at the moment. I don't really have a preference. What about you?"

"I really like the classics," Soul told her. Maka raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem like the type that would willingly listen to classical music. But then again, he had told them he was a piano player on the internet. "Listen to this," He told her, giving her an earbud and playing a song.

It started as one orchestra song, before melting into a different one, before melting again, with hints of tunes that weren't from the songs at all mixed in. Was it a classical music remix?

"What song is this?" Maka asked him.

"I took multiple different songs and joined them together," Soul answered. Maka nodded; so she was right.

"It sounds pretty cool," Maka complemented.

The bus pulled up next to their houses. The two of them hopped off, and Maka went towards her place, and Soul towards his. Soul turned around to Maka, offering his strange, fanged smile. "See ya tomorrow, Maka!" He shouted towards her.

"See ya!" Maka called, waving back.

She then let herself in (her dad usually left the house unlocked during the day, only locking it at night, or when he wasn't at the house. Since he was able to do the majority of his work at home, he was usually there to greet his daughter when she came home from school), then placed her bag and coat on the couch, and entered the kitchen, where Spirit had just assembled an array of snacks. Maka's out-of-control uterus moaned with happiness, as she grabbed one of the PBJ sandwiches from the kitchen counter. Her dad sat down across from her.

"How was school?" He asked her, a bit cautious. She didn't come home in tears, so that was a good sign, but she was still on her period, and never really seemed to have good days in general.

"It was nice," She told him honestly. "Turns out those 6 people I made the chat blog with on Tumblr are in my class,"

"Really?!" Her dad replied, somewhat shocked. "I know that Soul is our neighbor, but _all_ of your internet friends?"

"Yeah, it's crazy," Maka replied. "But ModCool isn't the only one who's my classmate. ModStar was Leo,"

"Called it," Spirit mumbled to himself.

"Mod8 is actually Dr. Grim's son,"

"Seriously?" His boss's son was his daughters internet friend?

"The sisters are the Thompson girls. The one's who made their science fair project about good fashion and it's link to positivity?"

"I remember those girls,"

"ModFlower was Tsubaki. That tall girl who you thought was of legal age," Maka said the last part with acid in her tone.

"I was drunk!" Spirit shouted in defense. "The school shouldn't have had alcohol available at an event like that!"

"Anyways," Maka muttered, deciding not to comment about how they expected that only _one_ glass would be taken, like the responsible adult her father was susposed to be, but whatever. "Turns out I know them all. So I think we're officially a friend group,"

Spirit smiled at his daughter. "And how does that feel? Does it make you happy?"

Maka sighed in content. "Yes,"

"Alright!" Spirit told her. "That's good. I'm glad," He then got up to work on the dishes. "Oh, by the way!" He shouted to Maka. "Marie and Frank are coming over this Friday, so make sure you clean your room!"

"They're _both_ coming?" Maka asked, her voice sly.

"No, they are not together yet, if that's what your asking," Stein told her. "They just practically live together, have all the sexual tension, and have come _this_ ," He held his fingers as close together as he could without touching them. "Close to having sex around 10 times,"

Maka let out a dramatic groan of annoyance. "Why won't they get together already!?" She shouted.

"Hell if I know," Spirit sighed, washing the dishes off.

"Are they staying the night?" Maka asked.

"Knowing us, probably yes," Spirit answered her.

Maka gave her dad a glare. "You better not get drunk on my ass. If you do I'm kicking all three of you guys out,"

"Don't be dramatic, I'm a happy drunk!" Spirit countered. It was true that Maka could deal with her father when drunk. He would act bubbly and sputter nonsense, and sometimes cry a lot, but he never became violent. However...

"Yes, your a happy drunk, Marie is a sleepy drunk, and Frank is a 'dissect literally everything' drunk" Maka reminded him, her eyebrow raised.

Spirit paled at the thought of a drunk Frank Stein. "Yeah, we're keeping alcohol several feet away from him,"

"Good," Maka confirmed, placing her plate into the sink. Spirit wrung his hands out over the sink, before drying them off completely with a towel.

"Oh, I almost forgot," He told his daughter. "I got a little something for you,"

"Really?" Maka asked, following her father to the living room, where a large box wrapped in gift paper sat on the coffee table.

"It's a 'Congratulations for making real-life friends' present!" He told her bubbly.

"Cool beans," Maka replied, tearing into the wrapping paper. It was a giant... machine?

"Looks cool, but I have no idea what it is," Maka laughed, confessing her confusion.

"It's a book printing machine. So you can bind your story into a hard cover," Spirit told her. "You know, the book your writing?"

"Right, that book," Maka mumbled. It had been a while since she worked on it.

"I found this thing at _Barns & Nobles_, I thought you would like it," Spirit told her. "You do like it, right?"

"Of course!" Maka told him, not even bothering to try to pick up the big, probably heavy box. "It should encourage me to get writing," She told him. "I'm not gonna try to take it to my room, though. Looks heavy,"

"Yeah, it was," Spirit confessed, paling at the memory of attempting to drag the machine into the house. "But we'll figure out where to put it later. Meantime, I've got papers to grade, and you've got homework to do,"

Maka nodded, going back to the entry hall and grabbing her backpack off the couch. Her house had a TV room attached to the entrance, that also lead to the dinning room and kitchen, before leading to the living room at the end of the hall, with both Maka's room, the guest room, master bead room, and office upstairs. Maka had been in this house for a long time, and she didn't mind it. It was cozy, and had all the things she needed.

* * *

After finishing her homework, she then clicked the file that contained the book she was writing. It was very disorganized, had a bunch of thoughts and notes scattered about, without some sort of linear connection to them. Different scene's that had nothing to do with each other floated about the file, looking lost and lonely. Rough sketches of her characters could be found throughout, but the story completely lacked organization. Maybe that was ok. It was just a work-in-progress.

If someone asked her what her book was about, Maka couldn't quite describe it. It was a strange thing. One could possibly call it a thriller or suspense novel, or maybe a slow burn, though it kinda lacked the slow and the burn wasn't much of a burn. It might've been about magic, or it could be a town falling apart, or maybe it was a dystopia, she wasn't sure. She hadn't really decided yet. All she knew was that she had a weird assembly of characters and a weird assembly of scenes and a weird assembly of ideas and that none of them went together. Maka groaned out in frustration and disgrace; she had been working on this novel for four years and still didn't have a clue what she was trying to write.

Maka just closed the computer, and wondered to her window. From her bedroom she could see Soul in his, laying on his bed, playing on his computer. As soon as he noticed her staring at him, she gave him a smile and wave, watched him give her one back, before shutting her curtains, jumping onto her bed, and waiting for her father to call her down for dinner.

She enjoyed having friends.

Maka opened up her phone and started scrolling through YouTube, selecting one of those cool speed paint video's and watching it all the way through. When that was done, she closed her eyes and selected a random book off the shelf.

 _Twilight_.

Maka screeched out in disgust, shoving the book back on the shelf. She probably should've burned it, but it wasn't the books fault that the words printed on it were junk. She couldn't bring herself to let any of her books go, even if they where the worst things she had ever read. Maka decided to settle on _Harry Potter_. Nobody could go wrong with _Harry Potter_.

A while into her reading, her father called her downstairs for dinner. _Good. I need food_ , Maka thought.

Her phone buzzed.

She got a text.

She never get's texts.

It was from Soul, reading; _What're you having for dinner?_

Maka walked downstairs, to see her dad place what she could only describe as a "fuck-ton" of hamburgers on the table. Her uterus probably would've broke the sound barrier if it could possibly scream in delight. It made her glad that body parts didn't have vocal cords. Even still, if her uterus (which was still in the process of trying to murder her, even if it was only releasing small amounts of blood) was happy, than so was she. She leapt over to the table joyously, thanked her dad for the food, and dug into the biggest burger in the pile. She then grabbed her phone, and texted her friend.

 **Maka: We're having burgers. And a fuck ton of them.**

 **Soul: No shit! My mom's cooking potatoes, again. And they taste like curd beans.**

 **Maka: Gross**

 **Soul: Tell me about it. I'm the one who has to eat that shit while you get to stuff your face with burgers. Not cool.**

 **Maka: Cool or not, I'm still enjoying my dinner.**

 **Maka: You can eat the shit potatoes. Serves you right for trying to steal my fries.**

 **Soul: I GAVE IT BACK!**

 **Soul: Uh. I can't take this!**

 **Soul: You know what, I'm coming over. I'm having what your having.**

 **Maka: Soul, what the fuck!? You can't just walk over to my house uninvited.**

 **Soul: Yes I can.**

 **Soul: Alright, I'm at your door. Can you let me in?**

 **Maka: No!**

 **Maka: Do your homework!**

 **Soul: Jokes on you, it's already done! Now let me in.**

Maka ignored her phone, deciding that it was best to just go back to her burger. That was until the door bell rang. And before Maka could protest, her dad opened the door.

"Soul?" Spirit questioned.

"The one and only!" Soul cheered, walking past her father, despite his protest, and into her house. He sat down at her kitchen table, drooling over the large pile of burgers. "Damn, Maka, you weren't kidding when you said there was a fuck-ton of these things," And with that statement, he began to dig in.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Spirit asked him cautiously, unsure about what to do with the situation.

"Maka said you guys where having burgers. I wanted some," Soul answered, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Maka couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Don't you have dinner at your _own_ house," Spirit grumbled at him.

"Hey, I could either eat potato's that taste like absolute shit at my house, or the most glorious fucking burgers I've ever had the pleasure of sinking my teeth into at yours," As if to emphasize his point, Soul took another large bite out of the beef-and-bun sandwich. With his mouth full, he added, "I think the choice is obvious,"

Spirit shrugged. He never really dealt with boys before, but he remembered that, as a kid, if he wanted to be at a friends house he would raise hell if someone tried to kick him out. And he wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with that. "Whatever," He relented. "But your leaving as soon as dinner is finished. Maka needs to get to bed at a reasonable time for school,"

"Stop talking about me like I'm five!" Maka stated exasperatedly. "I'm 17, dad, I think I can watch over my own health,"

"Hey, I know this is new, but when I was your age, if a friend stayed over for too long we'd be up all night. Your low on energy right now. I need to keep you healthy," Spirit argued.

"But you don't need to act like I'm gonna die every time I forget to brush my teeth or something," Maka groaned.

"But you could get gum cancer if you don't keep them clean,"

"God! I give up!" Maka shouted, exasperated. "Soul, say something!"

Soul looked at her with nervous eyes, not expecting to be put on the spot. "I haven't brushed my teeth in a month and I'm still alive," He said, not sure what else he was supposed to tell the overprotective father.

What he didn't expect was for Spirit to dash out of the room, come back with a toothbrush, toothpaste already piled onto it, and demanded that Soul brush his teeth, or he'd get kicked out.

Soul groaned, grabbing the toothbrush and shuffling off to the bathroom, muttering "And the reward for the overprotective father of the year goes to..."

Maka felt like she could die of embarrassment. "Dad! What the hell!?"

"Hey, I can't let your friend die of gum cancer. What kind of a father would I be if I did something like that!?" Spirit explained.

"Argue!" Maka yelled out in frustration and irritation. "You can't be reasoned with!"

* * *

After Soul brushed his teeth and got the S.A.S.D.A (Spirit Alburn Stamp of Dental Approval), he settled into a conversation with Maka at the dinner table. Thankfully, Spirit gave the two of them their space, which Maka was glad for. She didn't want her dad freaking out over Soul's (lack of) hygiene practice.

The two of them just asked each other random questions, one's that they would _never_ ask someone on the internet. They found out each other's birthdays, political stance (both were Democrats, and both wanted Obama to come back, despite him already having served his two terms), their oddest hobbies (Maka's was deep philosophical analysis of herself and others, and Soul's was attempting to taste some of the oddest foods. Both where glad they didn't fave each other's weird hobbies), and their most annoying teacher (They settled on Arthur Boorman, the history teacher, rather quickly).

Eventually, Maka told him about the visitors coming that Friday.

"Your godfather and godmother?" Soul questioned.

"Yep," Maka confirmed. "They were friends with my mom and dad for a pretty long time. They're pretty fun, as long as Frank isn't being creepy as usual, and their the closest thing I've got to an aunt and uncle, since my dad's pretty out of contact with his family,"

"And what about your mom?" Soul questioned. He tries to dig into the back of his memory of what Maka's mother looked like, but he couldn't really remember her. He wondered if she was ever there at all. "Doesn't she have family,"

Maka turned her head away from Soul, focusing on her plate and burger instead. "It's complicated. I don't really feel like talking about it,"

"Ok, sorry," Soul told her, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. The kind you get when you say something you shouldn't have. "So, these godparents of yours," Soul quickly changed the subject. "Are they married or something,"

Maka let out a dry laugh, "I fucking wish!" She cried. "They're those kinds of people who have all the sexual tension in the world, but just won't make a move! You know, the kind of people's who's heads you want to shove together and tell them to _just kiss already!_ "

"Oh god," Soul laughed. "That sounds really frustrating,"

"You don't know the half of it," Maka mumbled.

"So, who are those two people?" Soul asked. He was quick to regret it.

"Well, my godfather's name is Frank Stein," She told him.

Soul paled. "Your not talking about Dr. Stein right? That creepy biology teacher who stalks all the visitors at Grim's university?" Soul cried. "God, if the university wasn't so highly rated, I would've knocked it off my college list just cause he freaks me out! No offense,"

"None taken," Laughed Maka. "He is really creepy. And he tried to dissect Blair on more than one occasion. And he once got drunk and tried to dissect me and dad," Maka explained. "But as long as you keep the scapals away from him he's alright,"

Soul didn't look so sure. "So Dr. Stein, of all people, has sexual tension with someone?" Soul laughed. "I thought his only true love was liver organs,"

"And Marie," Maka added. "He's totally different around her. It's hilarious, actually. He acts like a zombie 87% of the time, but as soon as Marie starts talking to him he get's completely flustered!" Maka laughed. "You wouldn't believe it was possible for his face to get red until you see it!"

"And who is this Marie?" Soul questioned. "Someone who can make Mr. Creepy flustered is someone I need to meet,"

"Oh, Miss Mjolnir," Maka told him. "The high school principle,"

Soul's jaw dropped all the way to the floor in disbelief. He looked over to Spirit, hoping the man would tell him that it was a joke. Spirit just nodded his head, saying; "It's true,"

"Holy fucking shit!" Soul cried. "The sugar-cake high school principle who still believes in fairies is in an un-relationship with the creepy-psycho dissection-inator guy!?"

"Yep, pretty much sums it up," Maka told him.

"God, I gotta see this!" Soul begged.

"Well, they're staying here for the weekend. You can come over at some point," Maka suggested. "And who knows, maybe they'll finally kiss each other or something,"

The two fell into a comfortable silence, while Maka finished her probably 11th burger. Usually she could barely get through one. But her menstrual cycle allowed her, and made her want to, pack about a hundred more pounds than she usually does. It's because of her once-a-month overeating days that she was able to keep herself from slipping into the underweight range.

"I have an idea!" Soul suddenly pipped up. "But your dad might be against it, since it's gonna take a house invasion,"

Hearing his title, Spirit came over to the table. "What's your idea?" He questioned the boy cautiously.

"I have a brilliant plan, to get Dr. Stein and Ms. Mjolnir to get together," Soul told him, and evil smile on his face.

Both Maka and Spirit cracked an equally evil smile, leaning on the table, closer to the white-haired schemer. "Let's here it!"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **This is my first official contribution to the Soul Eater fandom, so I hope you guys like it!**

 **Unfortunately, Crona has not made his official debut in this chapter. But he will show up a few chapters in, however.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my craft of friendship between Maka and Soul. I don't really have too many close guy friends, so I mimicked the relationship between me and my younger brother's, who are both pretty helpful to me when I'm in pain or something, even though I usually tell them not to bother with me.**

 **The relationship between Maka and Spirit is going to be a complicated one. I'm sort of basing it off the relationship between me and one of my brother's, who's going through puberty right now, and is therefore acting like an asshole. And I blame puberty cause I was a bit of an asshole when I went through that stage of life as well, though I'm a girl so it's probably pretty different. Anyways, the relationship between me and my brother is the strong love any sibling would have, though periodically he does things or reminds me that he does things that I completely hate, and my initial thought is that "I hate you," when it's really "I hate it when you do that,". There is a difference, but it's easy to confuse. For the relationship between Maka and Spirit, they love each other like fathers/daughters usually love each other, but Maka will have periodic moments where she remembers or see's him doing something she doesn't like, and then hates him for it. Unlike the anime/manga, however, instead of the divorce between her parents being a pretty recent thing, Spirits had quite a long time to think about what he did and try to fix it, and Maka had an equally long time to let him back into her heart. So, because of these changes, the two of them will be closer than they are in the anime, which I'm mostly doing for plot's sake, and Spirit will have calmed down with the womanizing, mostly cause he's had time to force himself out of a habit. This is all phycological stuff, I know, and being that I'm only a teen girl, I probably don't know as much about the human brain as I think I do, so I want you older writers to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.**

 **Everyone is going to have their own character arcs, both in regards to their friends, home life, and dreams. As you can already see, Maka is an aspiring writer, who, like me, has run dry on original ideas, and is being indecisive about which idea she actually wants to write about. She's also gonna have some abandonment issues, mostly to do with the situation with her mother.**

 **I hope everyone was pretty in character. Maka's personality reminds me of my own, so it's gonna leak into this story quite often, though it will never be _too_ out of character. **

**Next chapter: Maka's new friends try to get Stein and Marie together, Asura get's mad at his father, and a creepy pet shop owner begs her sister to move into town! What will become of these strange, string of events?**

 **Hahahahahahaha! I'm so fucking extra.**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm back with a second chapter of For Him!**

 **I'm hoping you liked the last chapter, because I personally thought it was pretty good.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really like reviews. They lift my spirits and make me feel invincible.**

 **In this fic, Arachne Gorgon will be known as Carrai Gorgon, cause who would name their child Arachne. Her name is Carrai after the Carrai Cave Spider, which are creepy little things with really long legs. (I think it's pronounced _Car - eye_ )**

 **Free will be known as Silas Free, mostly just to give him some sort of name. Silas is the name of an unregistered werewolf in the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or a large chunk of other things mentioned in this story.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Ultimate Plan! Will New Friends Finally Make it Work?**

* * *

After Soul, Maka, and Spirit discussed their plan, Soul went home, and Maka went to take a bath. She liked to take one as often as she could, but she especially enjoyed it when she was on her period, since, like the hot water bottle, the warm bath water would help with leftover pains and such. Once in her room, Maka went to shut the drapes so her neighbor wouldn't be able to she her change.

The boy was currently in his room, hunched over his computer, furiously working on something. The confused and pissed off look on his face told Maka that he _wasn't_ doing something fun. Maka whipped out her phone to tease him.

 **Maka: I thought you said you where done with your homework.**

Soul grabbed his phone, then looked across the window, catching Maka glaring at him. She saw him give her a guilty smile, before texting her back.

 **Soul: Yeah, I might've lied.**

 **Maka: Why?**

 **Soul: I wanted your hamburgers!**

 **Soul: That sounded weird, didn't it?**

 **Maka: What am I going to do with you?**

 **Soul: Shut up! Your not my mother!**

 **Maka: Well, you can stay up as late as you want doing your homework, for all I care.**

 **Maka: But while your doing homework, I get to take a NICE WARM BATH**

 **Soul: Fuck you.**

Instead of texting him back and taking the bait, she just gave him a smile, a little wave, and then shut her drapes. The look on his face was priceless.

Maka stripped down, put on her bathrobe, then walked to the bathroom, phone in hand. While the bath water filled up, Maka took her pigtails out, and changed out her tampon, before taking off her robe, and dipping herself into the bathtub.

She let out a satisfied sigh as the warm water soaked into her skin. From across the bathroom floor, she heard a quite mewing from her cat. Maka laughed.

"Hey Blair, are you here to take a bath too?" Unlike most cats, Blair seemed to like the water. This detail was added to her extensive list as to why she doesn't believe that Blair was actually a cat.

The dark brown cat jumped up onto the bathtub, then onto Maka's leg, which she held above the bathwater. Every so often the cat would slip into the water and swim around, before crawling up onto Maka's leg again.

Thank god that cat was declawed.

Maka dried her hands on a towel she left by the side of the tub, then picked up her phone, and took a picture of Blair enjoying the bath.

* * *

 _ **MyWeirdOnlineFriends**_

 _Guess who joined me for a bath (modBooks)_

 _:/tumblr/iot9-tohn3-tunurbgbius/598723649-7_

 _Your cat has a human leg!? (ModStar)_

 _That's_ my _leg, you dumbass (modBooks)_

 _So your naked? (ModLittle)_

 _No, I take a bath with my clothes on like normal people (modBooks)_

 _I don't think normal people do that (ModStar)_

 _Leo, have you ever heard of a thing called sarcasm? (ModBig)_

 _What's that got to do with Maka's cat? (ModStar)_

 _Oh, never-fucking-mind! (ModBig)_

 _I didn't think cats liked water (ModFlower)_

 _I swear, Blair is NOT a cat, but the scientist say otherwise, so... (ModBooks)_

 _The first thing that cat did when it met me was rub it's butt on my leg (ModCool)_

 _Like, I don't think she's a normal cat (ModCool)_

* * *

Tuesdays where always better than Mondays, at least in Kid's opinion. Of course, his favorite day of the week was Wednesday, since it was in the middle, leaving perfect symmetry between the past days of the week, and future, but the weeks made their own decisions on what day they wanted to be on. If it where up to Kid, it would always be Wednesday, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Asura and Kid's father where arguing again. Not exactly anything new; his big brother always found something to fight about with his dad about. Kid crept out of his room and down stairs into the kitchen, where his family just so happened to decide to have their argument.

"You promised me I would get the car!" Asura snapped. "I'm twenty-five, dad! I've had my license for years now! You _said_ you would give it to me!"

"Why do you need a car?" Asura's father replied calmly, his voice funny and nasal-ish. "You don't go to college anymore, or have a job. You actually don't really go out that much! You just stay inside the house and only leave when I make you,"

"Well maybe if you gave me the _car_ I could actually get out and do something!" Asura shouted back.

"No, you wouldn't," His father promptly tossed back. "Convince me that you would actually leave the house willingly and I'll consider changing my mind,"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Asura shouted out in frustration. He then grabbed his scarf (that he never went anywhere without) off the kitchen counter, grabbed the keys to one of the cars, and exited into the garage, shouting, "Fuck you dad! I'm buying an RV!" before promptly slamming the door.

"He's not really gonna go buy an RV, right?" Kid questioned, fetching some milk from the fridge.

"Nah, he's just saying that," His father laughed.

* * *

Asura didn't really hang out with people. He didn't actually like people, and preferred to hide in his room than to meet with friends or anything like that. He didn't even have that many friends. However, he did have Giriko and Shaula, both who he met when he was a teen, and got a job at a pet store. The pet store was run by a woman named Carrai Gorgon, with Giriko being another intern, and Shaula was her younger sister, who often volunteered at the shop. Those two where the closest thing to friends he had, even if he barely ever saw or talked to them. He quickly called the two people up, and told them to go to the nearby junk store that sold an abundance of used, but in good quality, RVs.

"And don't forget to bring coffee," Asura quickly added. "Jo might give us a discount if we give him coffee,"

Jo Buttataki was a middle-aged man with a love for both coffee and mechanics, who happened to sell the best second-hand RV's out there. Asura just needed Giriko and Shaula to help him get the RV to his house without his dad noticing.

"You don't _have_ to pay for the RV up-front," Jo tried to convince the 25-year-old. After carful consideration, Asura, Giriko, and Shaula ended up agreeing on one particular red and blue RV, with a pretty swanky interior, and a decent amount of horse-power. The car was around $1,957, and would've been more if it wasn't second hand. "People usually pay for these things in installments,"

"Yes, but," Asura argued, "I happen to be in a situation where I might not be able to, and I kinda don't want the government to take away my RV, so take the cash, or we're going someplace else,"

"Alright, alright!" Jo sighed. "Yeash, you'd think people would appreciate some good advice,"

Asura simply rolled his eyes, putting the cash down, and exchanging it for the keys, as well as signing the warrantee.

"It's also pretty weird that your paying me in cash, of all things. Did you max out your credit card or something?" Jo questioned, a suspicious look on his face.

"How about you do yourself a favor, and mind your own business!" Shaula hissed.

Jo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All the cups of coffee in the world isn't gonna make me wanna deal with you people," And with that, he left the front counter with the cash, leaving the three young adults to go fetch their new purchase.

"So where are we gonna put this big-ass thing?" Giriko questioned, looking the RV up and down.

"I could probably put it in my backyard," Asura mused. "If we could get it over the gate, we could drive it some place near my old man's bird sanctuary. He doesn't let anyone go back there, so it should remain pretty hidden,"

"Only someone as filthy rich as you would put an RV in their backyard bird-sanctuary, Asura," Shaula laughed.

"Yeah, one problem," Giriko brought up, "Your 'gate'" He put it in air quotes since it was less of a gait and more of a wall, "could put Old Trumpy's wall idea to shame. So how are we gonna get a mother-fucking big-ass RV over it?"

Asura took a second to think. "Do you guys know anybody who owns a giant ramp,"

Shaula raised her hand.

"Of course you do," Giriko sneered. Shaula flicked him the bird in response.

* * *

"What the hell do you need _four_ fifty-foot long pieces of _sheet mettle_ for?" Silas Free, a salesman for one of the larger black markets in the city, questioned, eyeing the three twenty-somethings, and the large amount of cash they where going to give him for it. He knew Shaula; he often did business for her elder sister. And anyone could recognize a member of the Grimm family from a mile away. Of course, why these three people would need _that_ much sheet metal for was above him.

"An Rv," Asura simply answered. Free just looked even more confused, but took the cash anyways, and presented the young adult with his desired items.

"Perfect!" Asura claimed, collecting the metal and loading it into his car. "Come on, guys, load 'em up!" He commanded.

"I feel like this isn't gonna work," Giriko told them.

"Well, not with that attitude," Asura quipped.

"I feel like I would get real tired of your sass if I didn't see ya as little as I do," Giriko quipped back.

"Come on," Asura rolled his eyes. "Shaula likes my sass,"

Shaula just eyed the two men. "I like your sass just as much as I like Giriko's hair," She finally deadpanned.

"Well fuck you too, Shaula!" Giriko snapped in response.

* * *

"Alright, this is good," Asura told his friends, parking the new RV near a certain spot behind the wall that made up the Grim Family Mansion's gate. Using both the metal and a few spare nails and other jiggly-wigs they bought from Home Depot, they nailed the top of the metal to the wall. They did this twice, making a long ramp for the RV to get over the wall.

Shaula placed towers of bricks under the ramp for support, while Giriko and Asura carried the remaining ramps over the wall to place it down. Once it was done, the three young adults got into the RV, started the ignition, and began to slowly drive the RV over the wall.

"This is gonna give out on us," Giriko fretted.

"No it's fucking not!" Shaula snapped. "It's well-balanced, made with strong mettle, done with perfect calculation,"

"You think your a genius, we get it," Giriko groaned. "Doesn't mean this big-ass RV it gonna get over that big-ass wall, no matter how big-ass this ramp is,"

"Would you guy's shut your shit-holes?" Asura snapped. "I'm trying to drive here!"

Slowly, but surly, the car drove up the ramp, and over the hump, finally driving down the other side of the wall. Every few feet, Asura would stop, before starting again, and driving down more of the ramp.

"Urge!" Shaula yelled out. "This is so boring!"

"Seriously, Asura," Giriko chided, "I know you don't want your old man to catch you, but do you really need to drive this fucking _slow?_ "

"I just bought this thing," Asura explained, "I don't want to crash and ruin it by letting it slide too fast down the ramp,"

Finally, the RV reached the ground, which Asura then drove closer to the bird sanctuary, hiding the giant vehicle in the trees. The three stepped out of the car, and admired their work.

"Alright! I successfully bought an RV! And there was nothing my old man could do about it!" Asura cheered.

"Yeah," Shaula hummed, somewhat unimpressed. "You waisted a good thousand-something on a useless car that your just gonna hide in your backyard. Call me unimpressed,"

"Well, your opinion doesn't mean shit," Asura tossed back.

"I think I'm probably the only man who can say I helped a friend hide an RV in his backyard," Giriko hummed. "That's a strange accomplishment. Definitely going on the resume,"

"We should probably disassemble the ramp before someone crashes into it," Shaula reminded them. However, the moment she said that, a giant crash, explosion, and the screech of a cat was heard from behind the wall.

Shaula let out a large, deep, groan. "Too late,"

* * *

Maka sat in the library, reading a book. She currently had a free block, and since she didn't have any homework, she didn't have much better to do. In an hour, she would go to lunch, where she and Soul would discuss their plans for Frank and Marie with their new friends. She didn't expect one of her friends to approach her, however. She hadn't really been approached before, though it gave her a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling. Having real-life, in-school friends definitely rocked.

The approacher in question was Tsubaki. She had her backpack on and was holding her laptop close to her chest. "You don't mind if I sit next to you, right?" She asked Maka politely.

"Not at all," Maka answered, giving Tsubaki some room on the couch, "Go ahead,"

Tsubaki placed her backpack near the armrest, and settled into her seat, before opening her computer, and started scrolling through different pictures of food on the internet.

"Whatcha' reading?" Tsubaki questioned the girl next to her.

"Oh, just something I found," Maka answered. "I just started it, not sure if I like it yet,"

"It seems you always have a book with you whenever I see you!" Tsubaki giggled. "Do you like to read?"

"Boy, do I?!" Maka laughed. "My mom and dad used to read to me when I was a kid. Mom would read the words, and dad would act out the motions. It was pretty fun," Maka smiled at the memory, before looking somewhat melancholy. "It was like a little stage play in my room," She continued. "Dad would be so over-the-top with all the movements, and mom was a really good reader. Sometimes I would read it, and mom would join in on dad's acting,"

"That sounds fun," Tsubaki laughed. "I wish my parents did something like that!"

"All of them are different," Maka hummed. "There's probably something fun they did with you,"

"Oh yes!" Tsubaki cried joyously. "Every Saturday I would make pancakes with my mother! It was pretty cool. It got me into cooking,"

"You cook?"

"Ummhumm," Tsubaki hummed in response. "I'm getting pretty good at it. I think I'm gonna open up a bake shop of some sorts when I get older,"

"That's cool," Maka responded honestly, "I'm trying to write a book, but it's not going too well..."

"What's you book about?" Tsubaki questioned.

"That's the problem," Maka laughed. "I have no fucking clue what I'm trying to write,"

"Well, what's your idea?"

"Well, it centers around a few characters, the main two are in a sort of beauty-and-the-beast kinda thing," Maka began. "And I might or might not have stolen from _The Hunchback of Notre Damn_ for the main guy,"

"So, it's about two people falling in love with more then looks?" Tsubaki summarized.

"Sort of. At least that's the romance part," Maka confirmed. "The center of the relationship is someone trying to help someone else who's never been loved before. She's helping him with that kind of stuff,"

"And your problem?" Tsubaki prompted.

"The relationship isn't supposed to be the center of the story," Maka replied. "The actual center is some sort of group or something fighting another group over magic, or something,"

"And that's where your lost?" Tsubaki questioned.

"And that's where I'm lost," Maka confirmed. "I have no clue what setting I'm trying to achieve,"

"I wish I had suggestions for you, but I'm clueless when it comes to writing," Tsubaki confessed.

"Don't worry," Maka told her, "Even if you had advice I probably wouldn't take it. This is something I'm trying to write on my own,"

"And your parents can't help you?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka shook her head. "It's just my dad. My mom's off somewhere else. Been that way since I was 13. And I can't let my dad near a piece of fiction without him bawling like a baby,"

"Your mom left?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's been a while though, so I'm not too upset about it anymore," Maka sighed.

"Do you know why she left?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"My dad," Maka grumbled. "He cheated on her. Over, and over, and over again. One day my mom just got fed up, walked out the house, and drove the car away, and we never heard from her again. I hated my dad for a really long time because of that,"

"Does he still..."

"Cheat? Not really. Only happens when he gets _really_ drunk, which isn't often, at least not anymore," Maka told her. "I don't really hate him anymore. Though I haven't forgiven him yet,"

"Well, you don't have to," Tsubaki told her. "It's ok not to forgive something. There's a difference between forgiving and letting it go,"

"I know," Maka hummed, nodding her head in agreement. "I just think my life would be a bit better if I did forgive my dad, cause he's the only family I've got. My mom's not ever coming back,"

"Sorry," Tsubaki said sadly, looking at Maka with pity and sadness. Maka almost wanted to laugh at the look on her face.

"Don't be!" Maka replied instead. "Just be glad you don't have my problems, and I'll be glad I don't have yours. Cause trust me, I don't want them, and neither do you,"

As soon as Maka said that, the lunch bell rang. "Come on!" Tsubaki told her, grabbing her backpack. "We should reserve ourselves a table before we get stuck next to the Freshmen,"

"Amen to that!" Maka laughed. "We already have to put up with Leo, wouldn't want any more screaming midgets next to us,"

* * *

When everyone settled down for lunch, Soul decided that it was time to bring up their plan.

"So, Maka has something to tell us," Soul cackled. All eyes turned to the girl in question, who was currently absorbed in a book. Soul rolled his eyes. "Maka!" He groaned, giving her a hard elbow in the arm.

"Ow!" She cried out. "Fuck you Soul! That hurt!"

"That's what she said," Soul quipped back. "Now, we gotta tell the others about our plan!"

"You elbowed me for that," Maka grumbled

"Just say the plan!" Soul snapped.

"What plan?" Leo questioned.

Maka let out a sigh, taking out one of the green ribbons that secured her pigtails (she had simply tied them around elastics for style, so she didn't have to fear them falling out), placed it in her spot on the book page, and put it into her bag, which rested besides her seat.

"So, I have these godparents, their old friends of my dad, who spend the night at my house around once a month or something," Maka explained.

"Cool!" Tsubaki cheered honestly. "So, are they coming over this week?"

"This Friday, yeah," Maka confirmed. "They're Frank Stein and Marie Mjolnir,"

"You mean the creepy biology professor at my dad's college and _Principle Sunshine_ ," Kid deadpanned. Maka would expect him to know who Frank was.

"Yep," Maka answered, though Kid wasn't really asking a question. "I've known them all my life,"

"She's also seen all the sexual tension the two have between each other," Soul added.

"Wait," Liz interjected. "The _dissection creep_ has sexual tension with someone?! And with _Principle Sunshine_ of all people?!

"It's actually quite hilarious," Maka answered in confirmation.

"Are they together or something?" Patty questioned.

Maka let out a sigh. "That's the problem. It's obvious they want each other, but neither will make a move, no matter what dad and I try to do. We've got no choice but to watch them _not_ be a thing,"

The entire table groaned. "That sounds so painful!" Leo cried out.

"Which is why Maka and I came up with a plan to get them together!" Soul announced, slamming his fist onto the table in determination and excitement.

"And this plan needs the entire group in order to work," Maka told them.

"So, does that mean we're having a sleepover or something?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded in response, prompting the girl to let out a loud cheer. The entire lunch room stared at her.

"Oops," She mumbled, blushing hard. "I just got excited. I've never been to a slumber party before,"

"Me neither, so I'm not exactly sure how to host one," Maka explained. "Dad probably would've said no if not for the plan, considering it's kinda rude or something to have friends over when a different group got there first. But we both want to get Marie and Frank together, so that's gonna be the main goal of the night,"

"Do we have a plan?" Kid asked them, always the practical one.

"Yes we do," Soul declared proudly. "One that's impossible to fail,"

"Well, what'cha waiting for," Giggled Patty. "Tell us,"

* * *

Asura was astonished to learn that his father actually did go into the bird sanctuary, in order to fead any of the winged residents that lived there. Needless to say, poor Shigami Grimm was unhappy to find an RV parked in their forest.

Kid had the misfortune of arriving home to his father and older brother yelling at each other.

"What did you even think you would gain from this!?" Shigami shouted at his son, his funny voice loud, upset, but never failing. "Now there's a useless vehicle in the poor birds habitat! And near a tree with chicks in them too, you probably gave them a heart attack!"

"That's what your mad about?!" Asura shouted back.

"Of course that's what I'm mad about!" Shigami shouted back. "You spent $1,957 on basically a disturbance to my birds! Not only have you shown disrespect to _me_ , but you've shown disrespect to our property, our money, the RV itself, and most importantly, disrespect _and_ disregard to a patch of poor, innocent birds, who did nothing except live in a nice spot! Humanity is cruel to birds you know!? We're always chopping down their tree's to build _Realestate_ or something stupid like that! Our family built them that sanctuary from the bottom of our hearts! Do you know what relief those birds must've felt when a member of the species they had no defense against showed them _kindness_?! And do you know how _betrayed_ they must feel to have a giant machine parked right where they where trying to raise their young?! It's a disgrace!"

"Oh, get over it you nature freak!" Asura yelled at his father.

"That's it!" Shigami snapped back. "Your _grounded_!"

"You can't ground me; I'm an adult!" Asura shouted, bringing up a forgotten detail.

"Well I can kick you out," Shigami shouted back, reminding his poor son of a second forgotten detail.

" _You wouldn't_ ," The young man hissed.

" _I will_ ," His father hissed back. "Your right, you are an adult, so you _don't_ need to be living with me! So I expect you to find a job and a place to go by the end of this week, because your going to leave this house! And I'll turn your bedroom into a butterfly house so you can't come back!"

"A fucking _butterfly house_?!" Asura groaned. "Really dad?!"

"Language!"

"I'm an grown-ass man! I can swear if I want to!"

"Go to your room!"

"With pleasure! And if I see _one_ fucking butterfly in my room I'm going to kill it, but not before I pin it to the wall and tear it's legs and wings off _one at a time_!" And with that declaration, Asura stomped off.

"Uh, father?" Kid asked, turning his dad's attention to the unnoticed extra person in the room.

"Oh hey, Kiddo. Didn't know you came home!" He said joyously to his younger son, however failing to mask the sadness he felt in having to kick his eldest out of the house.

"Asura bought that RV, didn't he?" Kid groaned.

"Yeah," Shigami sighed sadly. "And he even parked it in my bird sanctuary to hide it! If one of those poor birds got hurt because of that I'll paint that stupid new vehicle of his pink!"

"Um, sure..." Kid replied, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Maybe I was too hard on your older brother," Shigami contemplated, looking melancholy. "Kicking him out of the house was probably a step too far,"

"Are you kidding!?" Kid suddenly shouted, catching his father's surprised and curious attention. "You should've kicked him out sooner! He never leaves the house, is anti-social, and between you and me he's also a tad bit lazy. Asura needs to get his life started, and kicking him out is the first step,"

* * *

It was finally Friday, and Liz made sure to pack both her stuff for school and for the slumber party, since she was planning to simply go to Maka's house strait from school. As she thought about it, she might need to pack Patty's stuff as well. It was likely her scatterbrained little sister would forget.

She had no intention of telling her mother about this slumber party, like she usually had no intention telling her about anywhere she and her sister where going. She would likely get in trouble for this, but it wasn't like she cared. The way Liz saw it, she had two options; either strike out on her own, or let her mother take away her and Patty's free time. She chose the sooner.

"Girls!" Sounded her mothers voice from downstairs. "You need to go to school! And you better not be wearing those crop tops again, I will not have my girls dressing so tastelessly!"

Liz simply rolled her eyes, and zipped up her jacket to hide her crop top. She then took her two bags over to Patty's room, bringing a bag to put her slumber party clothes in.

"Patty, pack up," She told her sister, throwing the bag at her.

"I did," Patty mumbled, gesturing to her backpack, which was indeed, packed.

"No, your sleepover stuff," Liz corrected her, to which Patty immediately grabbed the bag and started packing.

"Why'd we need to bring our sleepover stuff to school?" Patty mumbled tiredly, throwing a few of her stuffed animals into the bag.

"Cause we're gonna go strait to Maka's place from school," Liz informed her younger sister.

"Oh, that makes sense," Patty once again mumbled, somewhat falling asleep in her spot.

"Come on, Patty, hurry up!" Liz groaned. "We need to get going before mom get's mad at us again,"

"Yeah, I'll hurry," Patty hummed. "Don't want her to yell at me like she did yesterday,"

* * *

School was a nice place for Maka. It did her well. She loved learning, and even the destructive kids in her class couldn't make her hate a place where learning was of top priority. Maka felt like today was a day that nobody could ruin.

Not even Ox Ford.

The boy was her rival. He hated her because she was smarter than him, and would retaliate by pulling an abundance of humiliating pranks on her, usually before test or quizzes. These pranks happened to include stealing her tampon bag from her backpack and spilling them all over the floor.

"I heard there was going to be a pop quiz today Maka," Ox told her, approaching her desk with a smug look on his face.

"And what do you have planned this time," Maka groaned, not even bothering to look up from her book. Ox wasn't worth her eye contact.

"I would watch that backpack of yours," Ox taunted. "Would hate for something to happen to it,"

"I bet you would," Said a third voice from behind the two of them.

Maka recognized the deep voice of Soul Evans any day. She couldn't help but smile; finally, a protector against the pranking.

"I'd hate for something to happen to Maka's backpack too, because if it did, I might have to break that nose of yours, and I _really_ don't feel like having to wash nosebleed off my fist," Soul threatened.

Ox didn't even try to hide his nervous face expression. Or maybe he did, but was just really terrible at doing so. But he had every right to be intimidated; Soul did have quite a few inches on him, and not to mention was bigger in most every way. Soul was no football player, but Ox wouldn't stand a chance against the red-eyed boy.

"What reason do you have to meddle with this?" Ox finally replied, "it's not any of your business,"

"Maybe not," Soul replied, "But I've wanted to kick your ass ever since you pulled that one with the tampons, so I suggest not giving me a reason,"

Without anything to say as a come-back, Ox just stomped off, officially outmatched.

"Thanks for that," Maka told her neighbor with a smile.

"No problem," Soul replied, handing out his fist for her to bump, which she gladly did. "Friends gotta stick together, you know?"

"I heard somewhere a true best friend is someone who'll help you hide the body," Maka laughed.

"You'd be surprised at how much I know about body hiding, so I'm probably the one to call should you need it," Soul laughed back. "Are you ready for tonight," he then asked, with an almost evil edge to his voice.

Maka granted herself a smile that was even more evil-looking than Souls. "Oh, I was born ready,"

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day, and Maka was able to go home, her six new friends in tow. They had all decided that it would be easier on them to go to Maka's house straight from school, so her normally quite bus felt quite chaotic, mostly in par to Leo being generally chaotic, and Kid attempting to stab holes into a certain bus seat that was opposite to one that already had a bunch of holes and tears in it. Needless to say, the bus driver was very unhappy with his new passengers antics.

At last, Maka arrived home. She simply let herself into the unlocked house, allowing her crew to file in behind her. "Dad I'm home!" She yelled out. When she got no response, she slipped into the kitchen in order to see if he left a note for her. He did. It read; _Out shopping. Need food. Be back soon_ , and had a little heart on the bottom of the note, which Maka couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at. Typical Spirit.

Leo entered the kitchen pretty soon after Maka read the note. "Yo, Maka!" he declared. "Got any eats?"

"Maybe. Dad's out shopping so we're probably out of everything," Maka informed the blue haired teen.

"Damn it," Leo sighed, opening the fridge and peeking in it anyways. Maka noticed that Leo wasn't the only one who made themselves at home. Soul had lumped himself onto the couch in her TV room, Patty was off exploring, Tsubaki was observing the various trinkets on the different shelves, Liz had already got her mascara and mirror out, and was working on her eye lashes, and Kid was attempting to make the living room bookshelf symmetrical, and seemed to be having a hard time doing so.

"So, dad's not home yet, and we don't have much food. Dad's out shopping for some," Maka informed her new crew. "Wanna put your stuff in my room?" She asked.

"Sure," Liz shrugged, as everyone grabbed their bags and trotted up to Maka's room.

"This is gonna sound perverted," Soul spoke up as everyone filed up Maka's stairs. "But Maka's bed is _heaven_. It feels like a _fucking cloud_! The moment you sit on it you just want to sink your ass into it, and let it morph around your body, like sinking into water! I felt like _God_ sitting on that thing!"

Everyone headed into Maka's bedroom as Soul finished his statement, the holy bed, sitting at the back of the wall in all it's glory, staring at them, as if beckoning the teens with cloud and cotton. Leo Black, however, was less than impressed.

"Please," He declared, walking over to Maka's bead and sitting on it. "As if a _bed_ can make someone feel bigger than the man who will surpass God!" He claimed, referring to himself. However, as soon as he sat in the bed, he noticed how absolutely soft it was, how his butt sunk perfectly into the seat, and how this bed in fact _did_ feel like heaven. "Damn! This is nice!" Leo claimed.

"Told you so," Soul replied, pleased with himself, as everyone dumped their bags some place in Maka's room, and Kid started wondering around, attempting to figure out where to put Maka's things in order to make her room look symmetrical, since it currently did not uphold his standards.

Blair strutted into the room, observing the new desk. She turned over to the red-eyed companion she made last time he came over, and started rubbing up against his legs.

"Oh hey Blair," Soul greeted the cat, reaching down to give her a pet, which she gladly excepted. "Your looking happy today,"

"She loves guest, strangely enough," Maka explained.

"But don't cat's usually hide away from guest?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Like I said, I have a theory that Blair isn't actually a cat," Maka told her. "I think she might be some bar lady who was turned into a cat for bad behavior or something,"

"What, do you think your cat was a stripper?" Leo questioned.

"Likely," Maka responded. "I've honestly got no other explanation for Blairs weird-ass behavior, but at least she doesn't knock stuff to the floor or anything like that,"

The doorbell rang.

"It's probably dad, trying to take in all the groceries at once like a moron," Maka grumbled, heading downstairs to the front door. The rest of her friends got up to follow her.

Maka opened the door, not surprised to see her dad holding more grocery bags than he could manage. "Help me!" He begged.

Once all the bags where set down, Spirit Alburn was able to get a good look at the faces of the rest of Maka's friends. He had only met Soul, and wasn't too displeased with the neighbor boy's behavior, but he didn't know what the rest of them where like. He heard that Leo Black especially was a trouble-maker.

"Alright, let me make this clear," He told them, somewhat glaring at the kids. "If any object in this house is somehow broken because of you guys, your not invited back, got it?" He told them sternly. Six nervous heads nodded vigorously, while the mans daughter just rolled her eyes. "With that being said," Spirit continued, giving them a friendly smile. "If you need anything, like snacks, just give me a shout!"

 _That's a pretty sudden change of behavior..._ Most everyone thought. Most everyone started filing out, mostly invading the groceries bags to grab the new snacks. Tsubaki, however, was staring at Maka's father, feeling rather uncomfortable. She didn't know he was _that_ guy.

Spirit noticed this too, as much as he wished neither he or her did. "Listen, Tsubaki, is it?" Spirit approached her, attempting to apologies. "I'm really sorry for what happened during that one open night. I promis you, I am _not_ a pedophile, I was just somewhat drunk, and your kinda tall, and the alcohol made you look older, not like you look old, I just thought that you were part of the faculty or something, you know someone my age, and I know I shouldn't have gotten drunk but it was a rough day, and I really want you to know that I did not purposely flirt with you, your a teen, and..." Spirit continued to ramble on with his apology, but he only managed to make Tsubaki feel even more uncomfortable, but this time more from awkwardness and less from fear for her safety. Eventually, Maka had to interfere.

"Dad," She simply said, sternly, "Stop. Now,"

"Stopping now," Her dad answered, slinking off to the kitchen in order to make some lunch, and hopefully not embarrass his daughter or her friends any more than he was aware he already just did.

An hour later, after the seven kids stuffed their faces with the various and numerous snacks that Spirit had brought home (if Maka had to pride her father on only one thing, it was his incredible ability to keep the fridge and food cabinets stocked), the doorbell rang. Spirit opened it, and was practically attacked by the bubbly blond, Marie Mjolnir.

Marie was a woman of average hight, with gold hair and amber eyes, with an eye patch covering her right eye, which she had lost in a very complicated accident involving scissors, lab equipment, and a small child. She had given Spirit a very tight hug, giddily squealing about how long it's been since she last saw him (a month) and how she was excited to see him again.

Frank Stein, a grey-haired man with large glasses, numerous scars from all the stitches he had acquired over the years from childhood accidents and the like littering his face and body, and a small mettle patch on his head that could be seen through a bald spot in his hair, which he was given in as the result of a somewhat recent skull fracture. his greeting to his old friend was much more reserved, selecting to calmly shake the red-head's hand instead of hugging him like Marie had done.

"Ok! Where's my goddaughter!" Marie cheered, searching through the crowd of people in search of the girl in question. "Maka!" She cheered as soon as she saw the girl, giving her a hug. "I see you brought some friends over!" She observed, taking in each of the six other children in the house, recognizing them as students from her school, who passed her greetings of their own.

"Hey, Marie, Frank," Maka greeted. "How've you guys been?"

Stein shrugged. "Alright. We just finished up a dissection in lab, so I'm feeling pretty good,"

Maka couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Of course..."

"Oh, Frank!" Marie shouted to her travel companion. "We need to get our bags out of the car!"

"Need a hand?" Spirit questioned.

"No, we'll be fine," Stein answered, placing his hands in his pockets and leaving the house to head towards his car, Marie energetically chasing after him.

Spirit smirked, turning towards the seven kids in the house, all of them ready to put their plan into action.

"You guys know the plan?" Spirit asked them, double checking to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Don't worry, we know," Liz replied with a large smirk. "And by the end of tonight, those two love birds will be officially together,"

* * *

Across the street from Maka's house, sat an old empty place that had been for sale since the old woman who once lived in it moved into the retirement homes downtown. Six years later, and the property still hadn't been sold, mostly because there were very few reasons anyone would want to move to a random, sleepy town, in the middle of nowhere. A red pick-up truck, carting a few illegal things from the black market to the drivers destination, drove past the house, like it always did when the driver took that certain rout home. She had always observed the house, and thought nothing of it, but recently, she had been begging her younger sister to move to this town, and finally, said sister was actually considering it, on the condition that she would have a house and a job she could securely move in to once there. While the job was a different matter, Carrai Gorgon definitely would have to tell Hannah about the house.

Carrai arrived at her house, where, unsurprisingly, her youngest sister, Shaula, sat on the couch, waiting for her big sister to come home and cook her dinner. Shaula had been living with Carrai ever since their parents died, and Carrai didn't have the heart to kick her now-adult baby sister out. Hannah had long since moved out, and might or might not of had a child, Carrai wasn't positive, seeing as Hannah rarely ever talked about him or her. Carrai had to admit, however, she was very excited to finally meet her only niece/nephew. She never had any children of her own, nor had she married. She had planned to get married and have children, and wanted to very badly, but discovered one day that she was infertile, and children wouldn't be a possibility for her. She saw no point in marrying, thinking that if she wasn't going to get a child out of the marriage, then there was no point to it, thinking a husband would only hold her down, and didn't posses the benefits of carrying her DNA on to the next generation, or making a woman genially happy, like children did. To Carrai, Hannah was extremely lucky to have that child.

"Shaula," Carrai commanded. Her younger sister looked up from the couch. She once had dirty-blond hair, like Hannah, but had died it a strange combination of red and blue. Carrai was the only one of her sisters not to sport their father's dirty-blond hair, and instead having her mothers pitch black hair, and dark eyes. "Would you mind helping me take my _packages_ into the house,"

Shaula grumbled, pealing herself up from the couch, and going out back to the car to help her older sister with the illegal imports. Carrai owned a pet shop, and while the public eye would often not notice, she sold a small abundance of illegal animals, most of them including the rarest, almost instinct of spiders.

"More of these creeps?" Shaula questioned, revering to the live, eight-legged item in one of the crates.

"They are not creeps, Shaula," Carrai corrected. "They are arachnids, spiders, an important part of the food chain, and an important part of natural life. They have such a wonderful and necessary purpose in this world, and yet are scorned for being ugly. How cruel the world is,"

"Only you can take some bug and turn it into a philosophical crisis," Shaula muttered.

"Are scorpions some bug?" Carrai questioned softly, mentioning Shaula's current pet.

"Hey, Captain Scorcard is a badass," Shaula protested, carting yet another spider cage into the garage. "Definitely beats that evil dog Hannah owned,"

"Ah yes, Ragnorok, I think it's name was," Carrai laughed. "Why did Hannah buy that dog again? World domination or something?"

"Hannah's a creep," Shaula stated.

"Shaula, she's your sister!" Carrai scolded.

"Your not denying it," Shaula quipped back. "So, what're you making for dinner?"

"Probably some form of stir fry," Carrai mused, "maybe leftovers,"

"It better not be the leftover tofu you made me eat yesterday. That shit sucked," Shaula protested. Carrai was vegan, and Shaula wasn't happy about that.

Carrai went inside the house and gathered some ingredients out of the fridge. The greatest thing about stir fry was that one could put anything into it, so she didn't have to put in animal products if she didn't want to. Shaula was against the vegan diet that Carrai was attempting to enforce, but Carrai was the one who cooked the dinner, so Shaula just had to deal with it.

Before she started cooking, however, Carrai picked up the phone. "Who's this?" The voice from the other side commanded once Carrai's call went through.

"Hannah, it's good to hear your voice again. It's been so long since I've seen you last!" Carrai cheered into the phone.

"So long?" Hannah grumbled back. "I'd argue it hasn't been long enough. What do you want?"

"I saw a good-looking house for sale. Decent size, will suit both you and your child. What do you say? Wouldn't you like to move back here?"

"To that dump of a town?" Hannah sneered. "Why would I?"

"Your sister's are here,"

"Even more of a reason to stay away,"

"The school's here are good, and it's right next to Grimm university. Your child would have a nice future set up for themselves," Carrai hopped her sister didn't catch on to the fact that she didn't know her kids gender.

"Couldn't care less,"

"I'll stop bothering you,"

"You'll live near me. Your bothering would go from an occasional phone call to an actual visit,"

Carrai let out a groan. There was only one thing that could convince her sister to come here, and it wasn't a point she wanted to bring up, unless she really needed to. It looked like she did.

"It's right near the _Witches Black Market_ ," Carrai explained. "You can get anything you want there. Animals, people, drugs, equipment. All those kinds of things,"

"Interesting," Hannah hummed out after a pause. "Tell me, what else do they sell?"

"You'll just have to move here and find out," Carrai answered, before hanging up the phone. Her sister's enthusiasm with trafficking and illegal experimentation was a thing that Carrai had always hated, but as long as her family was near her, she would just grin and bear it. After all, spending time with Crazy Hannah Gorgon was better than not being with her little sister at all.

* * *

 **And done! Finally!**

 **I was planning to have the events of the sleepover take place in this chapter, but it was getting long, so I decided against it. On top of that, I didn't have much of a plan for the events of chapter three, so this gives me some wiggle room.**

 **As you can see, things are coming together, and the story is about to dive into it's main plot. As a reminder, Hannah Gorgon is Medusa, so obviously her coming to town will be Crona's official introduction into this story, and I can let my shipper trash side of me run wild.**

 **Shaula's pet, Scorcard, is a play on words, combining scorpion with Picard, a Star Trek character. Mostly because I can easily picture Shaula being a Trekky in this AU.**

 **Likely, you are going to have some questions about why Asura went out and randomly bought an RV. I gotta tell you, that entire scene was one of the most random things I've ever written, and I'm not sure I understand what was going through those character's heads at the time, but it worked. And I'll say this; the RV is very important to the plot of this story. I could've had a character just randomly own an RV for the sake of it, but I decided to be extra.**

 **I hope the characters are in character and everything. I've been trying to give pieces of characterization for everyone, that way their arcs can kick off to a start. So far everything is going according to plan, and hopefully, by the end of this story, everything will wrap up neatly.**

 **Next chapter: Stein and Marie are in for the match-up of their lives, Maka's slumber party might or might not turn into chaos, and a new neighbor/classmate proves to be the greatest challenge the group will have to face up to in their young lives.**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	3. Important Update Note

**Sorry, this is just an authors note. I'll probably delete this once the actual chapter is posted.**

 **Today was the day I was supposed to publish my next chapter, but, due to unfortunate circumstances, I was unable to do so. Two weeks ago, I had journeyed to New York City for my birthday, and was unable to work on the chapter that week. Then, two days ago, my grandmother had passed away, so yesterday we flew out to her place in order to attend her funeral. I haven't been able to write for a while, but I should have something posted by the next chapter cycle. It'll just be two weeks late.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for being unable to supply you guys with a chapter. You've all been pretty steller, and I couldn't ask for better readers. Thank you for your understanding. I'll be with you guys again soon!**

 **~Mother Universe**


End file.
